Bionics on Lyoko
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Mr Davenport discovers away to turn capsules into scanners that transport the bionics to Lyoko. But when they meet a girl whom is programmed into Lyoko are things just meant to go wrong? A Lab rats and Code Lyoko Cross over
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I just thought this would be a cool cross over. It just works the capsules are so simlar to the scanners on Code Lyoko. I hope you enjoy. Btw this is more of a Lab rats series then a code lyoko.**

* * *

Episode 1: Virtualization

Davenport flipped open his laptop and began typing up his latest findings. If this all went went well he would be able to tackle missions on a new scale. He kept typing in information involving the capsules data. Nothing was going to stop him until he was done.

* * *

Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo were all happily messing around. Playing video games, texting, reading anything a normal teenager would do on a spare Sunday afternoon. Chase was the first to notice Mr Davenport had been gone all afternoon. He was about to go find him when Mr Davenport walked in.

"Hey guys it's mission time." I smiled clasping his hands together.

Everyone jumped up and went down into the lab. Davenport told them to stand in there capsules.

"Shall I switch on there mission suits Big D?" Leo asked enthusiastically.

"No." Davenport replied. "But put on this."

"What are we doing then?" Bree asked.

"Well I discovered a way to teleport you guys into a virtual world. It goes by the name of Lyoko and has been left alone for ages." Davenport told them eagerly.

"What use is a Virtual world." Chase asked comfused.

"Well from this world we can take out viruses and many other cyber things. This is just a look around."

"Look I don't know what your complaining about I would love to go to a virtual world." Leo said.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

Leo raised his hands and stepped back as if to say 'okay I get it.'

"Alright here we go." Davenport said finishing of the programming.

"Scanning Adam, Scanning Bree, Scanning Chase."

The lights turned on scanning the Bionics.

"Virtualisation." Davenport said pushing the button on the panel.

Leo looked over at the capsules all of a sudden all three of them had gone.

"Big D, are they okay?" Leo asked.

"You have te headset." He replied.

"Guys? You okay? Guys?"

* * *

**Short but hopefully gave you a idea about this series. (sorry bout the font) I have ideas so stay with it and your reviews mean everything to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Virtual and Different **

Leo looked at the mouth piece on his headset desperate for a response.

* * *

Over on Lyoko three comfused bionic teenagers fell down to the planet surface.

"Ow." Adam moaned standing up and dusting off, "Wow look at you guys."

Chase pushed up. He was obviously in pain but stood up anyway.

"Hey Chase you look like some kinna blue cat." Adam commented.

Chase looked down to see a Blue stripped outfit covering his whole body. There were even claws on the gloves and when he spun he saw a stripy tail.

"What the heck happened to us." Chase said spinning looking at the tail.

Bree giggled as she rose, "I didn't think it was possible but you look worse than before."

Chase stared at her as If to say 'real funny.'

"Hey cool swords!" Adam pointed out.

The boys looked at Bree who was looked like a Japanese warrior with two swords strapped on her back. There were dragon and floral patterns on her outfit. The main colour was purple.

Adam looked at his outfit. He was a red warrior with a shield over his back and a bigger sword that went down along his back across his shield.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Leo's voice belted out.

"Yeah. Where good." Chase replied.

Adam Asked confused, "Where's Leo? He doesn't have a capsule!"

"I'm talking via a headset genius!" Leo replied obviously annoyed at Adams stupidity.

* * *

Mr Davenport typed away on his computer. He was looking at there virtual build up and powers. As well he looked at the map of this virtual world. Fascinated he looked in deeper. Shortly after he placed on a headset.

"Hey guys, your on a sector of Lyoko, the virtual world known as the snowy sector." Mr Davenport informed the Bionics. "Now all of your Bionics work on Lyoko apart from Chase's Apps but I'll work on that. Now I just need you to practise your skills out. I have no way of making monsters appear so practice on the tree's."

* * *

"Monsters?!" They all said in unison.

"You never warned us about that!" Chase moaned.

"You never asked. Plus your meant to handle this kind of thing." Mr Davenport informed them.

They sighed and went on practising there virtual abilities. Bree was getting good at using her blades and even throwing them to a targeted spot.

Chase had learnt that he had little darts that came out of the claws. He nicknamed them 'Laser Arrows.' Also he got use to throwing force fields at targets.

Adam was learning how to use such a huge sword and carry a shield too.

"Hey I look like a turtle!" Adam called getting on all fours and walking with his shield strapped on.

"Guys looks like you get a target practise ." Mr Davenport warned them. "There are three monsters up ahead."

The Bionics smiled as they waited for the monsters. As they got closer it was possible to make out 3 giant spider like creatures walking towards them. Cautiously they prepared to fight these creatures.

Once the monsters were right in front of them they started attacks but what they hadn't learnt was defence. The monsters fired and only Chase could hold any defence.

After a few minuets they were all in the middle under Chase's shield trying to be attacked by all of the monsters.

"Leave 'em alone you!" A voice yelled.

Soon in view was a girl flying wearing a turquoise suit. She had long angel wings and was coming holding objects like Chase's force fields. She threw them at the monsters and used her wings to dodge the attack. She swooped low and got all the monsters from underneath. Then she landed just as they all blew up.

Chase lowered his force field and walked out his sibling following behind.

"I haven't seen you guys before. Well I haven't seen anyone before. I mean 4 sectors what's the chance every time I'm in one you guys aren't." She exclaimed.

Quickly the Bionics glanced at one another.

"Who are you?" Bree asked.

"I'm Scarlet." She replied cheerfully. "What about you?"

"Hi I'm Adam." Said Adam shaking hands. "This is Chase and Bree."

"So why are you here?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure. I just remember waking up here one day it's kind of faint. I don't even remember before that. Only my name."

All the Bionics were confused. Not only were they standing on a virtual planet but they had met a girl who had been here for all she could remember.

"Guys I'm going to have to bring you in." Davenport told them.

"Where's that coming from?" Scarlet asked confused.

"Our base or home." Bree said.

"Home." Scarlet whispered as if she knew the word but didn't know fully.

Before they could say anything else she dashed of.

Davenport programmed the software and brought the Bionics home.

* * *

The capsule doors swung open as the bionics returned.

"Oh My God you guys are alright!" Leo said running to hug the Bionics.

Adam braced Leo and the others swiftly avoided him.

* * *

"So there's someone else already there?" Davenport confirmed.

"Yeah she seemed human but her memories seemed to be gone!" Chase explained.

Mr Davenport nodded, "Well I've discovered these devices known as towers where a virus can take over a tower. It has to be deactivated for it to be cleared."

The bionics nodded.

"Maybe I can also use them to find out about this girl. We could possibly retrieve her memories or her human life.

* * *

**Hope this once is okay. There is more on Lyoko and we discover a new girl. The powers I choose based on there Bionics and yes I did use some of there powers but I am not that creative. That's all see ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not hiding**

It had been a couple weeks and the bionics had got use to there new Lyoko abilities. Leo ha started taking more control over missions following them and alerting them of any incoming monsters. It seemed to become easier as time went on.

However they never seemed to run into the girl, Scarlet again.

"Okay guys Big D says to go into the tower and search the database. Okay?" Leo reported.

"Yep going now." Chase said facing the sky.

All three of them entered the tower swiftly followed by gliding up to the towers database.

"Okay Chase you do all the tetchy stuff!" Adam says trying to be in charge.

"Already doing that." Chase nods going along with it.

After a couple minuets they were viewing the information they needed.

"She just another human on Lyoko as far as this says." Chase reported.

"Well now let us check as you can't always trust a tabby." Bree chuckled.

Chase pulled a face back at her then continued.

"That's all there is." He sighed.

They all walked outside the tower miserable to see the person they wanted.

"All that effort just to see me." Scarlett giggled.

All three bionics looked at her mouths open.

"Oh come on, the sky said so I its not like I read your minds." She said annoyed at there reaction. "But why do you want to see me?"

Chase replied, "Well we may or may not be trying to find out about your past but we also want to know if your avoiding us it seems like your hiding from us."

"Oh I'm not hiding I'm on purposefully keeping away from you." She smiled cheekily. "But maybe I need to let you in on a tini tiny problem."

She gestured about a inch then looked up.

"XANA."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: XANA Reawakens**

"XANA?" Chase asked, "Who is XANA?"

Scarlett dipped her head. She knew as had to say as much as it pained her.

"He's a evil force or maybe you could say a virus." she sighed.

Leo butted in, "Why don't we just take him dooown like the other viruses?"

"Because you can't just turn him off you have to defeat him. That means travelling to the core of Lyoko and destroying him."

There's silence for a while then she continues.

"But there's more. When you made it to Lyoko you've given XANA an escape route, a passage to your world. Now he has the power he could take out your world and this one."

Her eyes were flooding with tears and her voice had turned squeaky ANC choked. The bionics understood and simply nodded.

"I'm sorry Scarlett but now we have to stop it." Chase said bravely.

"You really want to?" Scarlett asked looking up at him.

"We have to." Chase replied sharply. "Come on let's get ready."

"I say you go watch out for your world and I'll train you ready for it. Then we'll make a plan and travel to Sector 5. We have to destroy XANA." Scarlett said changing her attitude towards the situation.

They all prepared for a bit then returned to there world.

"What do you guys think?" Chase asked stepping out of his capsule.

"We caused it we have to stop it." Bree replied.

"Yeah we're gonna kick XANA's butt!" Adam yelled.

Chase and Bree burst out laughing before they de-suited and went on noticing any changes in their world.

* * *

**Please anyone who's reading please leave review.**

**Sorry it's short but I promise it's a nice long one next time if anyone is still reading this. Toodalo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Farewell**

The minute they left her side she dipped her head.

'But I'm the core of XANA' she sighed walking off.

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase were ready. Mr Davenport had given them a debriefing and Leo took the headset ready to fly the mission.

"Scanner Adam, Scanner Bree, Scanner Chase." Davenport began gesturing a countdown. "Virtualisation!"

They instantly virtualised on Lyoko in the forest sector.

Scarlett wasn't long to meet them.

"I felt your presence." She sighed.

"You felt out presents?" Adam asked.

Chase sighed, "Adam, it means she could tell we were here."

There was a silent pause and shaking of heads.

"Guys I need to tell you something." Scarlett began.

"I'm sure it can wait," Leo called from the lab, "I'm sending in a pod to take you to a place called sector five."

The bionics ran to the edge to wait and Scarlett trotted after. Desperately she tried to talk to the group but thy were to focused on the mission.

As the pod deactivated, the three bionic teens gazed in awe at the high tech surroundings.

"Guys this can't wait I have to explain to you that-" Scarlett tried again.

"Shh I hear something!" Chase whispered.

All of them listened and heard a swarm of flying manta followed by a bunch of creepers.

"Never seen those before." Adam said staring at the creatures.

"That's cause they only appear here but I still need to tell you-" She tried once again.

"Duck!" Bree yelled throwing a sword at a creeper then she ran to collect it and back.

"Thanks but-"

Chase began firing lasers at the creatures and Adam was spinning the creepers and throwing them at the manta.

Scarlett had a idea but it was risky.

The group were still fighting the creatures did not notice one members absence until all the manta were flying up the same way. Behind them was a girl with big wings stretched out across. It was Scarlett.

"Will you listen now?" She yelled.

The flying manta all stopped and the creeper held there fire.

"I have been trying to explain to you that XANA is inside of me and I am just it's source. I don't want to be and I'm not evil but I can control it sometimes in small amounts. To remove XANA you must remove me from this world." She sighed tearing up.

"Why not just jump in the digital sea?" Bree asked.

"Because then XANA wouldn't have a source he could just be free and destroy anything, any network, even the world." Scarlett informed them. "Now let's end this here."

"But you'll die!" Adam exclaimed.

"It's what has to be done!"

"Why not wait for another solution to appear?" Chase tried to convince.

"Look, I'm trying to hold XANA back the more we waste the more energy he can store. See that up there it's the core of lyoko. If he can destroy it the whole world is in danger! The way to stop it is by removing me. Now stop being such wimps and kill me!"

The bionics gulped. They had no choice. Slowly they drew their weapons ready to unleash the attack they needed to.

"Thanks Adam, Bree, Chase, you've been awsome now get rid of me." Scarlett yelled as the weapons were fired at her.

As they hit her te world seemed to go in slowmotion. Scarlett cracked like a case ten exploded releasing a bright light. It was done.

* * *

"Hey guys." Davenport said walking into the lab. "I have discovered a virtual world called Lyoko."

He tried to bring it up on the computer but the files were all gone. There was nothing there.

"Strange. And I had such great plans for it. Who want coca?" Davenport asked sighing.

All four kids shot their hands up.

* * *

**Hope you liked this story. If you don't get the ending it's like when the day is restarted in Code Lyoko but it's pushed back to when Davenport discovered Lyoko but it was all erased. Please leave a full story review. It still means a lot.**

**Users who have left reviews (will update this):**

**Destinytheeevee**


End file.
